30 Kisses For Kantarou & Haruka
by sephira-san
Summary: This is for the LJ comm 30 Kisses and the ratings will be from PG-13-M...Nothing too graphic...Chapter 15 is up...
1. Those Red Eyes

**Title:** Those Red Eyes

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

Pairing: Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 19-red

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, groping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

----

"Kantarou." said an annoyed voice.

The silver haired man moaned. He wasn't really asleep. Kantarou Ichinomiya was awake when he noticed Haruka at his door and he simply closed his eyes, hearing the door to his room slide open. _'Haruka will be mad, but I don't care.'_ he thought to himself.

The dark haired man gave out a low growl. "Kantarou, time to get up." he shook the other hard. _'It's no use…He's not waking up.' _The Demon Eating Tengu sighed, getting up, he slid the door shut and went back to Kantarou who had now rolled over onto his back.

Kantarou felt something heavy on him and soon realized it was Haruka. His arms were moved above his head and then something licked his neck. "Mmmm…Haruka."

Haruka then kissed his Master's slender lips, as with one hand both the wrists were still pinned. His tongue slipped through the lips and took dominance. His free hand moved into Kantarou's outfit, caressing his chest, running over those little nubs.

His eyes slowly opened as he moaned into his lover's mouth. Yes, they were lovers, but nobody knows and they both prefer to keep it that way. Kantarou especially, he didn't want anyone hurting Haruka no matter what.

Pulling up, he noticed the eyes were opened. "Are you awake now?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, but can you kiss me more? You haven't given me much attention lately." he smiled.

Haruka never thought he'd feel like this for someone. Or did he? A female perhaps? But Kantarou was different. The demon eater was not only attracted to this man beneath him, but those eyes. There was something about them as he stared into them.

"Haruka…Are you okay?" asked Kantarou.

Releasing his wrists, his hand touched the right side of his face. "Your eyes…Since I met you, your eyes have attracted me. They gleamer in the sun." he said.

He sighed and turned his head away. "Everyone hates them…"

"You shouldn't listen to them. Your stronger than you look." Haruka moved his other hand and moved Kantarou's face to look at him. "But for me, I love your red eyes." he told him.


	2. What's This Wada Calcium?

**Title:** What's This Wada Calcium?

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 28-Wada Calcium CD3

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, groping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

Haruka walked alongside his lover and did not touch them as they previously discussed once getting together and still he wanted to be close to Kantarou. As the demon eater was lost in thought about this relationship, he was suddenly pulled into a shop.

"Haruka, let's look in here." came Kantarou's voice.

It brought the taller man out of his thoughts as he looked around. There were things he liked, besides Kantarou, there were shiny things and he was a collector of shiny things. He had a nice collection in his room at home. He even had the marble that is inside the Ramune bottles. "Kantarou." he said.

His partner wasn't beside him…

'_Kantarou…' _he thought.

He had a bit of a funny feeling, but how would someone be able to abduct Kantarou without Haruka knowing. Actually feeling worried for his lover, he looked around the shop and his dark eyes laid upon the beauty of Kantarou. Feeling a relief in his heart he walked up behind him and simply put his arms around that slender waist.

"Huh? Haruka?" Kantarou took the wrapped package the person gave him.

His slender lips at the other's ear and whispered. "Don't ever leave my side again without a word."

Smiling he answered back. "I apologize. I wanted to buy you something, so I didn't want you to peek."

Haruka removed his arms and stepped back a bit. "You got get me something?" he asked.

Outside the sun was shining brightly, Haruka and Kantarou sat down for a moment and then another shop caught Haruka's eyes. It was a medicine shop and he walked over to it, with Kantarou had his heels, holding the gift.

"Kantarou…What's this?" he asked.

Red eyes peered at the item in the shop and gave a smile. "Oh that's Wada Calcium CD."

"Really?" he answered.

"Yes and no it's nothing for you to worry about. You don't need it, Haruka." Kantarou grabbed onto his arm. "Believe me, you really don't need it. You keep me satisfied in the bedroom and I know your satisfied as well." he smiled.

Haruka turned around, gripped the other's chin, tilted his head up and kissed him. "Let's go back, so I can open this gift."


	3. A Gardenia Gift

**Title:** A Gardenia Gift

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 11-Gardenia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, groping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

"Ah, it's so good to be home." Kantarou set the wrapped gift on the table. "Have a seat Haruka and I'll make us some tea." he called from the kitchen.

Haruka sat down and stared at his gift. _'Why can't I open it now? And why am I so impatient?' _he thought. The demon eater had never been like this before. He did want to be close to Kantarou and then he didn't want to be close to him, but he knew he loved his master, despite the memories of the woman who was his former master.

"Haruka…" the silver haired young man set a tray on the table and sat down. He noticed Haruka was looking distant right now. "Haruka?" Kantarou proceeded to pour him some tea. "Is something wrong? Haruka." this was starting to scare the folklorist.

Dark eyes looked at Kantarou now. He saw the one look he never wanted to see on his lover's face. "I'm sorry. Please don't look like that." he spoke.

Smiling, he handed him his tea bowl. "You had me worried. I thought something was wrong."

"Kantarou…" he sipped the tea.

"Yes?" he kept the smile on his face.

Setting his teat down, Haruka looked at him. "Can I open that now?"

Red eyes followed the long finger that pointed at the wrapping. "Yes." Kantarou pushed it his way. "Please open it. I hope you like it."

His hands grabbed it and slowly started to unwrap it. As the paper fell to the table, dark eyes widened at what he held. "This is beautiful Kantarou."

Kantarou just beamed at what he heard. "When we walked in, I just saw it and was hoping you'd like it."

Haruka got closer to the one he loved. His slender fingers touched Kantarou's face, his other hand was at the small of the other's back and pulled him closer. "I love it. Nobody has ever given me anything so special."

"The shop owner told me it was new. I know how much you love shiny things." Kantarou ran his fingers through that teal hair. "It's a glass flower. To be more accurate…It's a gardenia. A beautiful glass gardenia." he noticed Haruka's lips ghosted his.

Haruka laid him down. "I will always treasure it." he whispered.


	4. Make You Mine

**Title:** Make you mine

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 26. if only I could make you mine

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slight sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

Kantarou's legs were wrapped Haruka's waist. His nails raking up and down on the Demon Eating Tengu as cries f pleasure left his lips. "Hah…Haruka…"

His head back, Haruka pounded into his lover hard. "Kan…tarou…" he panted, driving himself in further.

They were having intense sex…Kantarou's pleasurable screams could be heard through out through out the whole house…It was a good thing they were alone during the day. Lately they've been going at it, but even they are uncertain what brought this up.

"Haruka…I'm going to….Ahhhh." Just then Kantarou released all over his stomache.

"Kantarou….Me…too…." Haruka did the exact same thing just right then.

Kantarou's breathing was back to normal after a while, as his head rested on Haruka's bare chest. The blanket covering his naughty parts as his fingers moved up and down lightly on the other's arm. "I love you, Haruka."

With one strong arm around Kantarou, his free hand touched the silver strands as he just listened to him talk. "I love you too…" he paused. The blanket as well like Kantarou, covered Haruka's naughty parts too, leaving his chest bare.

"Haruka, do you remember what it was like when you wanted to be with me?" he asked.

The demon eater smiled. "Yes, I do."

**4 Months ago:**

Haruka as usual walked beside Kantarou as they walked around. Lately he has been getting feelings for the human. They were friends yes, because he was getting use to the other male, but these feelings went beyond friendship it felt like.

"Haruka, let's some Ramune." he said going to buy 2 bottles.

The teal colored haired tengu sat on a bench as his master went to buy the drinks. He wanted to know what he was feeling and why they annoyed him so much and something like this felt kind of familiar to him. Shaking the thoughts away, he noticed Kantarou with a sad look upon his face. "What's wrong?"

The silver haired young man sat next to him on the bench. "It's nothing, Haruka." he sighed.

"Tell me?" he asked.

Red eyes looked up into the dark ones. _'What are these feelings I have? I want Haruka to be my friend and yet I seem to be letting myself fall in love with him.'_ he thought. He took a sip of his Ramune. "What do you think of my eyes?"

After taking a gulp of his Ramune, he looked at him. "I think your eyes are perfectly fine. I happen to be quite fond of them."

A smile came across Kantarou's face. "Really?"

"Yes, I like how they glimmer in the sun. If I could I would add them to my collection." he told him.

Something inside of the human clicked on. _'I'm in love with Haruka…'_ the thought hit him hard. Another sad fact came to light though. Humans and demons don't mix, so what would he do? Here he has now realized his feelings for him, but what would Haruka think?

'_I find myself falling for him…Could I actually be in love with him?' _Those thoughts raced through Haruka's mind. What was he thinking? As he knew demons and humans didn't mix. Facing Kantarou now, his left hand touched the other's face.

"Har…uka…" the name came out a whispery pause as he watched the lips of the tengu claimed his lips.

Removing his lips away he spoke. "If only I could make you mine."


	5. Haruka in a dash

**Title:** Haruka in a dash

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 9. dash

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, groping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

---------

"Haruka." smiled Kantarou.

The tall man had rolled over to face his lover. "What?"

Sitting on his knees Kantarou ran his fingers through that teal hair. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour." he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And that was this morning. It's been more than an hour. "Kantarou said he'd be back in an hour. It's going on nearly two hours." he sat on the roof of the house staring up into the sky.

His hands under his head, as he began to worry. _'It's not like him to be gone so long after he's said when he'd be back.' _he thought. Sitting up now, he had a bad feeling. _'What if something bad happened and he can't get up.' _Feeling made the demon eater spread his wings and took flight.

Dark eyes looked down and found some place he could land at. Something about this area didn't feel right. "Kantarou…" he called loudly, but he heard nothing.

Walking along, he heard a familiar voice. "Minamoto…" he said.

His slender legs started running and the faster he ran, the more faint the voice got. "Damn it. He's getting away. Kantarou." he yelled. "Kantarou…" Haruka repeated.

"Har…UKA!!!" yelled the voice.

"Kantarou." he called. Haruka took off running. "Kantarou…Answer me."

"…uka…" was all that sounded.

Looking towards his left, he knew the voice came from there. "Kantarou." He ran towards the voice. "KANTAROU!!!" His dark eyes widened as he found Kantarou.

Kantarou laid there, his red eyes half closed. "Haruka…" he whispered.

Haruka picked up Kantarou. "Let me get you out of here." The demon eater took a quick dash as his wings came out and flew


	6. Violence Against Kantarou

**Title:** Violence Against Kantarou

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 21. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, groping, fighting, blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together. This goes with chapter 5.

---------

Haruka was on his knees next to Kantarou who was still out cold. As soon as the demon eater got him home he had passed out. His right hand brushed away a silver strand from the forehead, but the other never moved.

"Kantarou…" his eyes looked at his lover. "What happened?"

The demon eater touched his forehead. _'His fever is still high too.' _

Kantarou stared at the sword that was pointed in front of his face. _'Really? Can't I go a day without this guy?' _He stared at a handsome gentlemen.

"Get rid of the demon eater's name that you gave him." he said.

Red eyes glared at the other. "No I won't, Minamoto."

Smiling, Raikou Minamoto brought his sword towards himself. "Well, then if you won't break it off, then I'll have to make you." he lunged towards Kantarou.

"Ahhh…" Kantarou grabbed his left shoulder. _'Damn….How did I get careless when he came at me?' _he thought and was shortly brought down.

"Not at your best today, Ichinomiya." Minamoto laughed.

Now on one knee, Kantarou dodged another attack from Minamoto. _'Damn it…I'm starting to get dizzy. Maybe I should've stayed in today, but I thought the fever wasn't so bad.'_ he was lost in thought as there was another attack on him.

"Are you feeling well?" Raikou teased as he brought his sword up and licked it. "Now will you break it off with the demon eater?"

Kantarou had a cut to his left shoulder and the newest cut was to right side. "I won't do it. No matter how many times you ask me. I love Haruka and I'm keeping him by my side."

Lowering his arm with the sword he walked up to the folklorist, touching his face, Raikou slapped him and gripped his chin roughly. "What am I going to have to do to get you to drop the name you gave him?" he removed his hand and kicked the other.

Couching, Kantarou looked up at his attacker. "You can beat me up how ever you like, but I will not break his name contract."

"Looks like I'll have to use a lot more violence on you." said Raikou.


	7. 10 Days For Kantarou

**Title: **10 Days For Kantarou

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 10; 10

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…

------

Dark eyes opened as he watched the young beautiful Youko set a tray of tea down beside him and she left. He sat under the window, his knees brought up to his chest, back against the little bit of wall space between the windowsill and floor.

It's been days since that day that Haruka brought Kantarou home from his beating by Raikou Minamoto. "Kantarou…When will you wake up?" he asked out loud.

Haruka got up, stretched and sat on his knees to pour him some tea into his bowl. Sipping the tea he looked at Kantarou. _'He's been asleep…Sugino says he'll be fine.' _the demon eater thought.

Touching his lover's face, the fever was gone and the other's color had returned. His wounds were slowly healing, but Kantarou was going live and that's all that mattered to Haruka. Running his fingers through the silver strands, he noticed slight moving coming from the exorcist.

"Mmmm…" he moaned.

Removing his hand, Haruka opened his mouth. "Kantarou…"

"Har…uka…" eyes opened. "Haruka???"

Taking his lover's hand, he leaned over him. "Kantarou?"

"My body hurts." said Kantarou.

"You're okay." he gave a smile.

Kantarou gently pushed himself up wincing here and there. "I remember facing Minamoto, but after he hit me, I must've passed out." he touched his head.

Haruka's free hand touched his lover's face and then he kissed those slender lips. "I found you before he could kill you."

"Minamoto won't kill me. He needs me to break the name contract that binds you to me, Haruka." a sad expression appeared on Kantarou's face.

"I don't care about that. Don't break it." he paused. "If you break it who knows if we'll stay like this. Just rest right now and stop worrying about it."

Kantarou laid back down. He was touched by the words that were spoken by Haruka. With a smile on his face, he spoke. "How long have I been out?"

"You were asleep for 10 days. I'm glad you finally woke up." Haruka poured some tea into a cup for Kantarou.

He sat up and sipped the tea. "10 days huh? I'm glad I woke up then."


	8. A Kantarou Cradle

**Title:** A Kantarou Cradle

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 22-cradle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together. And I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anythign else.

-------

A Few days have passed since Kantarou's meeting with Raikou. He still needed to rest since his fever was back. As he laid asleep Haruka was by his side, but at this time the Demon eater was on the roof, staring at the clear blue sky.

His arms under his head. Haruka let out a sigh as thoughts filled his head. He's really upset with what Raikou did and why the hell did Kantarou go out when he had a fever in the first place? But still he couldn't remain mad at Kantarou. "I better get back in." Haruka sat up and got off the roof.

As he slide open the door to Kantarou's room, he noticed his place of rest was empty, but as he looked up, there stood his slender lover looking out the window. "Kantarou." he walked a bit closer. "You should be resting."

"Har.." Kantarou stopped. His throat felt a bit dry and after clearing it he spoke again without turning around. "Haruka, how long have I been asleep?"

The demon eater could hear in his voice something was bothering him. "A few days. I found you beaten by Raikou Minamoto. And after that fight you got a fever." he stood right behind Kantarou now. "Are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel…" Kantarou raised his good arm to his forehead and slumped backwards into Haruka. "Heh…I still feel a bit weak." he said. His legs couldn't support him any longer in his state.

The dark haired young man followed Kanatrou's body down to the floor. With one arm he held Kantarou, as he reached with the other he grabbed the blanket Kantarou was using and with his back firmly against the wall. "It's fine. We'll stay like this for a while." he said.

Leaning his head against the demon eater's clothed chest, he let out a soft sigh. "My shoulder and side still hurt a bit. Minamoto got me good."

"I will care for you. I never loved anyone as much as I love you, Kantarou." he told him.

Kantarou moved his head to the side. "Even though you're against humans and demons loving each other?"

Haruka didn't know what to say. He was strongly against Humans and demons together, but something about Kantarou just clicked with him. It just wasn't the Master/Servant thing that binds them. "This is different and I will always be here to cradle you when you get hurt." his dark eyes looked down at him.

"Haruka?" Red eyes watched as he lowered his face and Kantarou's lips were claimed.

He sucked the lower lip and released it. "You may be the Master in this demon/human thing, but I am your Master in this relationship." Haruka smiled.

Kantarou nuzzled into Haruka's strong embrace. "I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." he replied closing his eyes.


	9. Haruka & Kantarou's Chain

**Title:** Haruka's & Kantarou's Chain

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Characters:** Kantarou, Haruka with special guests Muu-chan & Lord Sugino

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 13-excessive chain

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

--------

Kantarou shielded his eyes from the sun. He was feeling a lot better and wanted to go into town, so he could see if he could find a book. "Isn't today wonderful, Haruka?" he smiled.

Haruka crossed his arms as he walked behind Kantarou. "Yes it is." his voice sounded cold.

Stopping the silver haired young man turned around. "Haruka, what's wrong? You've been kind of moody since we left the house." he paused. "Come to think about it you tried to keep me in the house today. Why is that?"

"I just don't think you should be out today. Yes you got over the fever yesterday, but it's too soon for you to be up." the demon eater said.

"You love me…You really do." smiled Kantarou.

"If you don't settle down I will drag you home and lock you up in your room." The dark haired young man knew it sounded harsh, but all he could remember was a beat up Kantarou from a few days ago. "How is your arm doing?"

Red eyes stared into dark orbs. "It's still a little sore, but I can move it just fine."

Haruka stopped as he heard a noise and as something moved he tackled Kantarou down to the ground without a word.

"Haruka???" the folklorist questioned.

"Muu?" said the voice.

"Muu-chan?" Kantarou sat up. "Haruka, it's just Muu-chan and that means Lord Sugino is here as well." he stood up dusting himself off.

"Muu-chan…" cried the voice that seemed to get closer. As he stopped he spoke. "Kantarou…" he growled.

Haruka got off his lover and looked at the other. "What are you doing here, Sugino?"

"Demon eater, you could be happy to see me." Sugino, the white goblin caught Muu-chan as she jumped back into his arms.

"Yeah Haruka…You sounded kind of mean to him." replied Kantarou.

The dark haired demon eater put a hand behind Kantarou's neck, squeezing a little to hard and brought him closer. "I am trying to protect you. Need I remind you what Minamoto did to you?" he whispered.

Kantarou lowered his head. "No, I remember what he did to me."

"What's going on? Demon Eater you seem very possessive of Kantarou." Sugino observed.

Draping his arm over Kantarou…His Kantarou…He brought the red eyed beauty closer to him. "It's none of your concern, Sugino." he paused. "And when have you concerned yourself with humans, especially my Kantarou?"

_'Your Kantarou??? What's going on?'_ Sugino looked at him. "I am not concerned. I just want to know."

"Then you don't need to know about myself and Kantarou." Haruka moved his hand to Kantarou's wrist and pulled him away. "We're going home. I don't want you out anymore."

"Haruka, you are being possessive of me and I know it's because of what happened to me with Minamoto. I think we're connected with each other, so you know what I'm feeling like you do." he said.

Without turning around, he spoke. "That's because there is an excessive chain between us."


	10. Candy Kantarou

**Title:** Candy Kantarou

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Characters:** Kantarou, Haruka, mention of Minamoto

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 23-candy

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, mention of sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

---------

"Mmm…" moaned Kantarou. Kantarou slowly opened his eyes as he looked at the window and he saw the demon he loved. "Haruka." The folklorist went sit up and winced. "Ow…My butt hurts. Haruka, how can you do it that hard to me?"

Haruka never turned away from the window. "Because you are mine and I will do anything to keep you in my sights. It's that simple." he said.

"Really, Haruka." Kantarou finally got up. It was slightly painful, but he did it. "I don't know why you're being so possessive of me." he noticed that a tray of food was placed on a nightstand.

The demon eater just stared out the window. "I want you with me is all." was his reply.

'_I really don't see why Haruka is like this? He's been this way since my encounter with Minamoto.' _Kantarou drank the tea in his hand. _'I know that's why he's like this, but he doesn't have to keep me inside by having rough sex with me.' _His red eyes located something good. "Oh, something sweet."

Turning around Haruka walked up behind Kantarou, grabbed him by the waist, turned him around and kissed him.

From the kiss breaking off, Kantarou couldn't help, but stare blankly at Haruka. "Har…uka?" he stammered.

"Your lips…" Haruka stuck out his tongue and licked Kantarou's lips again as he pulled him closer. "They taste like candy." he said.


	11. Their Own World

**Title:** Their Own World

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 8-our own world

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, oral,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

--------

"Ah…Haruka." Kantarou's head was back into the pillow as his hands gripped the dark hair that was sucking on his manhood.

Once again Haruka has dominated Kantarou and got him to stay in the house. The silver haired exorcist was such a weakling when it came to being intimate with the demon eater. Yes, Kantarou in other stuff was the dominate one in the relationship, but when it comes to sexual stuff that was where Haruka took over.

"Haruka…Stop…Please." he began to beg. He was exhausted from their sexual time today. Basically Kantarou was spent and couldn't hold it anymore.

Haruka's hands were playing with Kantarou's hardening dusky nubs as he sucked. He didn't care what Kantarou wanted. He was keeping his lover close to him, even if that meant locking him up in the house and once again having non-stop sex with him.

"Har..UKA!!!" he screamed and released in his lover's mouth.

Sitting up, he licked his lips. "Kantarou…" he paused.

"Why?" he stared at him.

"Why what?" he replied.

Kantarou sat up as well and looked at his taller lover. "Why are you again keeping me in the house? You're being very possessive." he grabbed his robes.

Standing up now, the demon eater put on his pants. "Because I still remember what Minamoto did to you and I can't get it out of my mind."

The folklorist walked up to Haruka and leaned against his bare chest. "But I'm okay now and we haven't seen him in a while." he looked up at him. "Please don't be possessive too badly anymore?"

Looking down he looked into those red eyes and the puppy dog look Kantarou was giving him and a sigh left his mouth. "Fine." he breathed.

Kantarou wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Really, you don't need to do that anymore. As long as we're together I know I'll be protected, even if you don't think so."

Haruka wrapped his arms around Kantarou's waist as well and passionately kissed him. His tongue pushed it's way into the other's mouth taking total dominance over the over. "That's right. Together we have our own world." he said.


	12. The Good Night

**Title:** The Good Night

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 24-good night

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

--------

"Haruka…" Kantarou breathed.

The demon eater had attached his mouth to the nape of the other's neck. He began to suck on it softly and then harder. "Mmmm…" he moaned against the soft porcelain skin as his left hand rubbed the bare chest.

"Ah…Really…Haruka…" stammered Kantarou. "Please…It's getting late and we should…" he shut his red eyes tightly. "Haruka…" he tried to pull away.

"Kantarou…" the dark haired young man had removed his mouth from the neck. "If you pull away while my mouth is on your neck it will bleed."

The silver haired folklorist opened his eyes and watched as Haruka sat on his stomach. "But…We've been in the house for long enough." he told him.

Leaning forward, he nibbled his lover's ear and whispered. "I…just…don't want to lose you." Haruka moved down to the place where he left off and was back sucking on Kantarou's neck, even harder this time.

"Ow…" yelped Kantarou as he stopped his struggling. "Haruka…" the name was a whisper.

Haruka had bit down on Kantarou's neck and broke the skin. "Kantarou?"

"Let me guess…I'm bleeding." Kantarou sat up slowly. "Haruka, I know we're lovers, but you have to stop making love bites on me. Especially on my neck where others will see."

He sat on his butt with his knees up, his left arm draped over his left knee as he watched Kantarou. "Do you love me?"

Red eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" Kantarou dabbed at his neck.

"Do you love me? I ask because you haven't said it to me in a while. Not since you had that fight with Minamoto." said Haruka.

After bandaging his neck, Kantarou sat on his knees in front of Haruka and gently touched his face. "If you've noticed I haven't been myself. I'm sorry Haruka." he lifted the demon eater's face to stare into those dark eyes. "Haruka, I could never leave you for anyone. You're the one I've been searching for. I guess you could say I fell in love you when I first heard you existed."

Haruka kept his eyes on those shinning red orbs that shone so brightly that they almost looked like stars. The young man was attracted to them and they just made Kantarou look amazing. He disliked anyone who basically called his lover _'Inhuman…' _

A smile crossed Kantarou's face. "Don't look like that." he got closer to the demon eater. "You've trusted me this far. So please no need to be possessive anymore." Kantarou kissed his neck.

"Kantarou." the young man embraced his shorter partner and both ended up on the floor. With Kantarou on his back. Once again staring into those eyes…Those eyes that he felt could see right through him.

"Haruka, I love you and I couldn't have picked anyone more suitable for me actually." as he smiled there was a sparkle in his eyes. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm quite tired and you did bite me pretty hard."

A smile appeared on Haruka's face. "I love you, Kantarou." he passionately kissed him and shortly laid beside him and pulled him closer.

Snuggling against that well toned chest, Kantarou felt his eyelids grow heavy. "Good night, Haruka." he breathed.

Laying a kiss upon his forehead, Haruka too closed his eyes. "Good night Kantarou."


	13. Mention Of Kantarou's Letter

**Title:** Mention Of Kantarou's Letter

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 2-news; letter

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, mention of sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together. I couldn't think of any other title. I'm sorry...

------

Kantarou smiled as he watched some kids running around playing. It felt good to be out of the house, since Haruka has been keeping him there. _'He doesn't have to be so possessive.' _the silver haired man thought.

"Really? I mean I can go out by myself or even he can come with me." he whispered. He let out a big sigh. "He loves me and Haruka only wants to protect me is all. I know all that, but he doesn't have to use sex."

The folklorist stopped as something hit his left foot. Red eyes stared down at a round ball and heard some kids calling to him.

"Give us the ball back." they all said in unison.

Smiling still he bent down and picked up the ball. "Here you go." Kantarou tossed it back to them. Giving the kids a little wave, he started to walk again and as usual lately he was lost in thought, with his head down. _'I wonder if Haruka is upset? I did leave him a little something to let him know I was going out.' _Sometimes being lost in thought wasn't good and of course right now was one of those times.

"Oof…" Kantarou fell on his butt. "Ow. I'm sorry."

"Kantarou." said the voice.

'_I know that voice and it sounds mad.'_ he thought. "Haruka."

The demon eater extended his hand to his lover. "Are you an idiot?" he asked.

"Haruka, that's not nice." Kantarou took the out stretched hand and was back on his feet. "Come on, I wanted to be outside. You've been keeping me exhausted with sex." His eyes widened as the other's arms wrapped around him, bringing him close.

"Kantarou…" Haruka squeezed tightly. Yes, this was unlike the demon eater who scares everyone, but he was totally in love with Kantarou and would do anything to protect him.

"I take it you saw what I left for you then?" he wrapped his arms around him as well.

"Yes, I got your letter." Haruka let him go now. "if you want to go out, I'll go with you, so I can be with you."

"That'll be nice." Kantarou paused. "I know, let's go get something to drink." he went to walk away, but was pulled back. "Haruka?"

The demon eater didn't say a word as he brought his lips to Kantarou's. "Is there anything wrong with kissing my lover?"

"Haruka…" he repeated his name as the lips above his claimed them.


	14. Look Here

**Title:** Look Here

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Characters:** Kantarou, Haruka and featuring Watanabe, mention of Raikou Minamoto

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 1-look over here

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** yaoi, slight blood, boys kissing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together. I decided to put Watanabe in one now…

-----

'_I'm glad Haruka let me go out. I have this deadline and I need some place more quiet than being at home with him watching my every move.' _Kantarou thought as he continued to walk, with a strap on his shoulder and his bag touching his hip.

The folklorist had all his writing stuff in that bag. "I think a nice Tea House would do fine. I can get a lot of work done there." He suddenly stopped as a hand touched his left shoulder and froze.

"I want to speak with you in private." came the voice.

Kantarou knew who the voice belonged too. The hand remained on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Ow." he said.

"Come with me." the male voice spoke again.

"Waaaa." Kantarou was being dragged.

------

Meanwhile back at the house, Haruka was up on the roof with his eyes closed till he got a bad feeling. "Kantarou…" he said.

Spreading his black wings, the demon eater took flight to go search fro Kantarou. _'I knew I shouldn't have let him go out.' _he thought to himself. _'I had a feeling something bad would happen.' _

-------

Back at Kantarou who was struggling against the strong arm, he had pulled his bag free from around him and let it hit the ground. "Let me go." he snarled. _'I know who this is.' _the young man thought.

The man who had dragged Kantarou smiled and roughly slammed him against a wall. Smiling he once again opened his mouth. "I'm doing this on behalf of Master Raikou."

Red eyes glared at the taller man. "I thought the voice belonged to you, Watanabe." he rubbed his shoulder.

Watanabe brought up his sword and placed the tip against Kantarou's neck. "Now, Ichinomiya. Break the contract with the demon eater." he ordered.

'_I knew they wouldn't give up on it.' _the Exorcist closed his eyes. "I can't. What I mean to say is I won't break the contract with Haruka. He means everything to me. I've searched for him for so many years and I finally found him. I'm not letting him go that easily."

Watanabe pressed the blade closer, cutting into his throat. "I will spill your blood right here right now if you don't do it." his voice rising.

"Haruka will come save me. Our relationship is something special." Kantarou smiled opening his eyes. "He can sense when I am in danger."

Feet touched the ground as his wings disappeared. _'Kantarou was here.' _Haruka began to walk till he tripped. "Ow…What the…" he looked towards the ground looking for what could have tripped him and he saw the brown bag. "Kantarou." he whispered.

Standing up and dusting himself off, the demon eater picked up the bag and began walking again in the direction he felt that Kantarou was taken in.

After a few minutes of walking he started to pass two building and heard talking. _'That shaky voice belongs to Kantarou.' _

"Now break it." screamed the other.

Teeth grinding together, Haruka began to snarl. "He's hurting Kantarou." he whispered.

"No, I won't break it. That's how much I love him." shouted Kantarou.

Watanabe began to drag the blade across his neck a bit more, till he heard a voice call to him.

"Hey, look over here." called Haruka as he punch Watanabe.

Kantarou had slid down the wall covering his throat. _'I'm okay…' _

Haruka stood in front of his lover. "You think you can harm him behind my back?" he said.

Watanabe began to stand. "You came to save him."

"Haruka…" Kantarou's voice came out a whisper. His neck hurt a little.

The dark haired young man picked up the silver haired beauty and clutched him close to his chest. Glaring at the other man now, he spoke as wings spread wide once again. "If I ever catch you harming Kantarou again, I will harm your Master." With those words, Haruka took flight into the sky.

Watanabe stood and gave a laugh. He began to walk away.

Back at home…

"Ow…Haruka be gentle." cried Kantarou.

"When are you going to stop getting yourself in danger?" he asked.

He watched the other finish wrapping the bandage around his throat and laid down. "I only went out to get my deadline done, but I didn't get to work on my article." Then it hit him. "My bag."

Haruka held it up. "I tripped over it looking for you." set it on the floor and shortly pinned Kantarou down on the floor. Dark eyes stared into red eyes.

"Haruka?" questioned Kantarou.

The demon eater leaned down and roughly claimed the other's lips. His tongue was allowed entrance into the other's mouth as he took total dominance over his lover.

"Mmm…" Kantarou gently pushed the other away. "My throat hurts." he said.

Haruka laid on top of him. "I love you." he said closing his eyes.


	15. Kilohertz can be fun

**Title:** Kilohertz can be fun

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Characters:** Kantarou, Haruka

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 17. kHz (kilohertz)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** yaoi, boys kissing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita-sensei & Kazuko Higashiyama-sensei

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

---------

It has been a week since Kantarou's incident with Watanabe and he never forgot the fact that the man was going to kill him, but Haruka came to his rescue once again.

'_Haruka is always saving me. I know he loves me and he's really trying to get me to be safe when I go out.' _Kantarou thought as he walked up the walkway into the house. "Haruka I'm home." he called.

"Damn it." yelled Haruka.

The folklorist hurried to the sound of his lover's voice. "Haruka are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." he sighed.

Kantarou sat behind him. "What's wrong?" he placed both hands on the taller man's shoulders.

"Youko wanted me to study kilohertz, but I just don't get it." Haruka felt Kantarou's arms wrap around him.

The silver haired man kissed his neck. "Maybe you need a break." he said.

"Yes, I think I'll take a break." a smile spread across Haruka's face, as he turned and pinned Kantarou down on the floor.

"Haruka…What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking a break." he passionately kissed Kantarou.


	16. Say Kantarou

**Title:** Say Kantarou

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

Pairing: Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 18- say ahh

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

----

It's been a few days since Kantarou's encounter with Watanabe. The young man knew that Minamoto means business, but he won't kill him because he needs Kantarou alive to give up Haruka's name.

"Kantarou?" came the voice.

The silver haired cutie was lost in thought. You could wave your hand before him and he won't even blink. 'I love Haruka and I can't let him go.' he thought.

"Kantarou." Said the demon eater again. He was getting annoyed. 'Did Watanabe scare him?'

Kantarou was in his room at the window. He had cut himself off from everyone. Including his lover. Kantarou was deep in thought about what to do.

Haruka looked at a tray on the floor. The plate which was still placed on the tray had food remaining. It was all untouched. 'He hasn't eaten anything since that day.' He squatted down picking up two pieces of fruit and stood up.

Kantarou remained staring out the window.

The demon eater stepped closer, putting one piece of fruit into his mouth. "Time to wake him up."

The dark haired lover moved closer to the light haired young man as he placed the end of the second fruit in his mouth. "Say ahh…Kantarou."


	17. Jolt Kantarou

**Title:** Jolt Kantarou

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 3- jolt

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

----

Haruka wrapped his arms around Kantarou's neck. The folklorist remained still.

'This'll take time,' he thought.

The demon eater moved his left hand to cup the other's chin. He let his thumb touch Kantarou's lower lip. As it was gently pulled, Haruka moved the fruit into his mouth.

Kantarou's red eyes blinked. His teeth bit into the fruit. He felt hands on him and his eyes began to focus.

Haruka pressed his lips against Kantarou's and wasn't letting go until his lover responded.

Just then the silver haired cutie woke up out of his trance with a jolt. He pulled his lips away from the other. Staring at the demon eater for the longest time.

"Haruka…" Kantarou said as he collapsed against his lover.

He placed a hand on his head. "Sleep Kantarou." Haruka whispered.


	18. Kantarou's Super Mood

**Title:** Kantarou's Super Mood

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 7- superstar; 12- in a good mood

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

Featuring Youko!!

----

"Haruka is Kan-chan okay?" Youko asked.

Haruka sipped his tea. "He's fine. I checked on him before I came to eat."

"He didn't really sleep since that incident, right?" She looked at him.

His eyes looked at her. "Yes that's right." He sat his cup down. 'I'm his lover and sometimes sleep with him.' The thought came to him.

Youko and Haruka sat in complete silence, until they heard a noise.

"Hello?" Said Youko.

"Good morning." came the upbeat voice.

"Kantarou?" The demon questioned.

Kantarou smiled. "Youko can I talk to Haruka alone please?"

"Sure. I got to go to work anyways." She got up. "See you later."

The red eyed beauty remained looking towards the way Youko had left.

"You are in a good mood today." Haruka stood up.

"Thank you, Haruka." Kantarou said. "You helped me out."

He placed his hands on Kantarou's hips. "I love you. I want to help you."

Kantarou faced Haruka now and placed his arms around the other's neck. "I'm in a good mood because of you."

Haruka kissed him. "Something else has you in a good mood."

"Yes. I'm going to be a superstar folklorist." He smiled at Haruka. "And I'll become an awesome exorcist."


	19. Haruka's Nightmare

**Title: **Haruka's Nightmare

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 6- the space between dream and reality, 4- our distance and that person

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slight blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

Featuring- Minamoto Raikou

----

Kantarou rolled onto his side pulling his blanket up to his chin. He woke up to hearing someone moaning. There before his eyes Haruka laid beside him.

He stretched out an arm and touched his lover's face. 'He's sweating and not doing well.'

Haruka gripped the sheets and squeezed his eyes tightly. He was also moaning.

Kantarou was beginning to become worried. 'I bet he's having a nightmare.' The silvered haired one touched Haruka's forehead and moved aside some strands of hair. "Whatever it is, Haruka you can fight it."

~Haruka's Dream ~

Kantarou's back was against a wall and the young man was panting. There was a scratch on his left cheek and the clothes he wore had bloodstains as well as having rips all over it.

"Now Ichinomiya, will you end the contract?" said Raikou.

"No." He replied.

Raikou crossed his arms. "If you do not do it I'm afraid you'll die."

"Ngh…" Kantarou tried to speak, but it was starting to become difficult. "What…did…you do…to Haruka." He finally managed to say.

Haruka had his hands around Kantarou's neck. He was trying to kill his lover and couldn't stop himself. Something was controlling him.

Kantarou's hands clasped around his lover's wrists. "If you want to kill me, Haruka go ahead."

Haruka stared into those red eyes. 'What am I doing? I love him, but my hands won't let go.' He thought.

"Haruka…Remember the space between dream and reality." Kantarou said.

Dark eyes watched as Kantarou disappeared. "Kantarou…Kantarou…"

~End Haruka's Dream~

"Kantarou!" Haruka screamed sitting up.

"Haruka?" Kantarou said.

The demon eater was gasping. "I…I tried to kill you. I couldn't let go." He stared at his hands.

Kantarou put an arm around Haruka and got around to his face. "It was a dream. I'm still alive."

"Kantarou?" Said Haruka.

The folklorist now sat on his knees before his taller lover. "Haruka let's put our distance and that person to good use. You and I can go someplace. Maybe we can go to a hot springs."

Haruka looked at his lover without a word.

"Yeah, let's do that. We'll leave tomorrow. Come on lay down and go to sleep." Kantarou pulled him gently down.

"I love you." Haruka told him.

"I love you too. Let's sleep now." Kantarou cuddled close to him.

Knowing he felt safe, Haruka pulled Kantarou close, kissed him and fell asleep listening to his lover breathing.


	20. Who Is Invincible?

**Title:** Who Is Invincible?

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 16- Invincible

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

Featuring Kimishige Sakata

----

The next morning arrived and Kantarou was up early getting everything ready,

During the night as he and Haruka slept after that terrible dream, the tengu had clutched onto Kantarou.

'Haruka hasn't left my side all night,' he thought looking at Haruka. "I'll let him sleep a little longer." Kantarou got on his knees and kissed Haruka's forehead. "Sleep well, my love." He left the room.

Gently sliding the door closed, Kantarou sighed and walked away. He knows that dream Haruka had wasn't real, it bothered him just a little. "Maybe I'll go buy Haruka and myself some Ramune."

-----

While out and about someone was following him, but he already knew that. Kantarou stepped out of the store.

'So, Minamoto sent someone to follow me, huh?' thought Kantarou.

The exorcist turned a corner and watched the young dark haired man go by. 'Well, let's see who you are.'

"Where did he go?" the young man said.

"Looking for me?" Kantarou held both drinks.

"Kantarou Ichinomiya. Master Raikou sent me." He began.

The silver haired young man listened, "And?"

He will get the demon eating tengu," he paused, "Where are my manners. I am Kimishige Sakata," he said.

"Minamoto should give up. I won't let go of Haruka." Kantarou turned around started walking away.

Smiling Sakata spoke. "Master Raikou is invincible and won't stop,"

Kantarou just kept walking.

-----

Haruka had waken up and couldn't find his lover. He began to worry till he heard his voice.

"Haruka are you up yet?" He opened the door.

"Kantarou…" Said Haruka

Kantarou looked at him. "Here I bought you Ramune." He held one out.

Haruka took the bottle. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you ready to go to the Hot Springs?" Asked Kantarou.

'Maybe he'll tell me later.' Thought Haruka. "Yes I'm ready to go."


	21. What is that?

**Title:** What is That?

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 14- radio-cassette player

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

Mentioning of- Sakata and Raikou

----

Haruka sat in silence next to Kantarou. His left hand would get close to his lover's hand, but would take it away. He wasn't even sure what to say.

Kantarou could tell his lover was hesitant and then took his hand. "Haruka is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." he replied.

The folklorist squeezed his hand. "That dream is still bothering you." He lowered his voice, "Haruka open up to me. We're lovers."

"When you came home I could see something bothered you." The tengu said, "What happened that day?"

"As you slept I went out and I was being followed by Sakata. He works with Minamoto." Kantarou paused. "Sakata told me Minamoto will get you."

Haruka squeezed his hand back. "Kantarou can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"What is that?" Haruka pointed to a boy holding something.

Kantarou looked. "Oh, that's what they call a radio-cassette player. I've heard about them."

The care they were in stopped. The lovers got out and looked around.

"Shall we get going, Haruka?" Kantarou still held his hand.

"Yes," he said.


	22. Their Perfect Blue

**Title:** Their Perfect Blue

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 15- perfect blue

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** boys kissing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

----

Kantarou and Haruka were walking side by side. The demon eater still held the other's hand. He does love Kantarou a lot, but he can't seem to express his feelings well with others around.

"Hello gentlemen and welcome." A lady said.

Kantarou smiled. "Thank you. We're excited to be here."

"Right this way. I'll show you to your rooms." She turned around.

Haruka and Kantarou started to follow her. Kantarou let go of Haruka's hand and caught up with the lady.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We can share the same room." He told her.

"If you insist, but you really don't mind sharing a bed with each other?" She asked.

Smiling Kantarou grabbed Haruka's hand. "Nope. We can share."

"Here you go," she opened the door. "If you need anything just ask me."

Kantarou watched as she closed the door and he headed to the window. "Haruka, look at the view. It's wonderful."

Haruka took off his jacket. "That's not the only thing." He walked up behind Kantarou and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "You're wonderful Kantarou."

"Haruka…" Kantarou whispered. "I love you and am glad that we're alone."

His lips pressed against Kantarou's neck. "I want you Kantarou. Right here, right now." He began to undress him.

"Haruka, people are still around," said Kantarou. "Let's go to the springs."

He released Kantarou. "Yes, let's go and have a perfect blue night.


	23. A Lovely Fence and Soung

**Title:** The Lovely Fence and Sound.

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 25- fence, 29- the sound of waves

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** boys kissing, non-graphic sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

----

"Oh the water feels good." Kantarou said.

Haruka got into the water too. His dark eyes looked at Kantarou. "Kantarou," he grabbed him.

"Haruka, we better not do this." Kantarou felt the lips against his neck.

"I'll take you here, Kantarou." Haruka's right hand moved up his lover's leg under the water.

Kantarou moaned feeling the hand rub his though. "Haruka, we really can't." He began to pant with his lover's hand touching his member.

"Nobody can see us, Kantarou. There is a fence around us." Haruka pressed his body against his.

Kantarou's breathing was becoming rapid. The feeling of his lover's hand was now intense. "Haruka…I'm going to…" He released.

Haruka got out and then got Kantarou out. "I will have you."

"Haruka not out here," he panted. "Someone may walk out here."

Haruka kissed Kantarou passionately. "I don't care if others see us." He eased himself in.

"Haah." Kantarou's hands were on Haruka's back.

He licked Kantarou's neck. "All you will hear are your moans and the sound of waves." Haruka began to move faster. "I want to make love to you."

'I'm starting to feel light headed,' thought Kantarou as he clung to Haruka tightly. 'I'm dizzy, but why?' He closed his eyes. "Haruka…"

"Kantarou…" He moaned as he released.

Haruka got off Kantarou and touched his face. "Kantarou." He placed his hand on his forehead. 'He must've passed out.' Haruka picked his lover up and took him back to their room.


	24. A Little Overflow

**Title:** A Little Overflow

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 27- overflow

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** YAY!!! I love Haruka and Kan-chan together…They are just too cute together.

----

"Mmm…" Kantarou moaned. 'I don't want to wake up,' the thought.

Haruka was on his knees looking at Kantarou. 'It must've been too much for him,' he thought.

'I hear someone calling me,' he said to himself. Slowly he began to wake up.

"…tarou." Came his lover's voice.

"Mmm…Haruka." said Kantarou as he opened his eyes.

"Kantarou you're awake." The demon eating tengu was relieved. "I got worried when you passed out."

The young man sat up. "Haruka you were worried about me?" His red eyes widened.

"Shut up." He smacked him playfully. "Lie down and rest."

Kantarou laid back down and pulled the blanket over him. "Haruka what happened?"

He put the cloth back in the cold water, rung it out and placed it on his forehead. "You passed out. We were making love outside the springs."

The silver haired young man watched Haruka. He did feel dizzy and suddenly something cold fell on him. "Waaahhh… Cold."

Haruka was holding a cup full of water. "Sorry." He set it down. "I forgot the cup was at an overflow."


	25. The Road Home Kiss

**Title: **The Road Home Kiss

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Tactics

**Pairing:** Kantarou Ichinomiya/Haruka

**Prompt:** 20- the road home & 30 kiss

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tactics…This series belongs to Sakura Kinoshita & Kazuko Higashiyama

**A/N:** This is the end! All 30 kiss themes have been used, thank you for your reviews! I hope you've enjoyed!

----

A couple of days have passed since Kantarou had passed out. Haruka and Kantarou have also kept themselves occupied by making love.

Kantarou had woken up with his head on Haruka's bare chest. "We have to leave today," he whispered.

"Do we have to go home?" Asked Haruka.

Kantarou sat up. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I've been awake for a while. I was enjoying the view which is you." He wrapped both arms around Kantarou.

The young exorcist snuggled against him. He didn't want to get up. Kantarou wanted to lay there and do nothing. "This was so peaceful."

"Yes, but we must go as you said." Haruka got up.

Kantarou rolled onto his stomach. "Cute butt. I'm glad it belongs to me."

Haruka gave a smirk. "Get up and dressed." He tossed Kantarou his clothes.

Kantarou held his clothes as he got up. "I guess we'll leave soon?"

The demon eating tengu turned around and smacked his lover's butt. "Just remember your cute butt is mine."

"That hurt, Haruka." He rubbed his butt and shortly got dressed. "We should take the road home before it gets dark."

Haruka grabbed Kantarou into his arms. "But first a kiss for my love." Their lips met.


End file.
